Viaje de Egresados
by kari-chii
Summary: UA. Un ciclo termina, y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que con el viaje que todos esperan desde primer año. Harry está resignado a que "su persona" no aparecería hasta la universidad, pero ¿y si un extraño chico durmiente y malhumorado cambia eso? No bajo su propia aprobación claro. Mientras, Sirius cruza los dedos por que su sobrino tenga el gen Potter real corriendo por sus venas.
1. La noche anterior

**N/A: Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer este fic, hay un par de cosas para aclarar.**

**No estoy segura de en cuantos lugares se hace, pero donde yo vivo "viaje de egresados" es un viaje que se hace con tus compañeros de escuela a algún lugar turístico, durante diez o doce días sin compañía (la mayoría de las veces) de padres o profesores. Es algo que podemos decir que esperamos desde el primer año de secundaria (se hace a fines del último año) y cómo van a notar; el alcohol es cosa de todas las noches. Se supone que también otras cosas más peligrosas, pero como en mi propio viaje (hace unos meses) no vi nada de eso, prefiero no hacer mención de ellas.**

**¿Y por qué chiflada razón uso los personajes de Harry Potter para esto? Ni idea, se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para el ingreso a medicina (que por cierto, no aprobé hace unos días T.T) y el Drarry es algo que simplemente para mí es perfecto de cualquier forma :D**

**Otra cosa, el lugar al que van no lo he nombrado por que no estoy segura de que vaya a hacerlo, ya que no existe físicamente, va a tener parecido con el lugar al que yo fui, pero es totalmente inventado. **

**Por si no lo notaron, es en un Universo Alterno, sin magia. Y aunque no lo crean al principio, no todo pasará de fiesta en fiesta.**

**Por cierto, tengo un problema para usar los guiones correctos de diálogo en mi pc, así que disculpen esto de antemano.**

**Parejas: Drarry, RxB, HxV, TxN y otras que vayan apareciendo.**

**Espero que mi trivial inspiración los entretenga un rato :D y quizá a algunos, hasta les traiga recuerdos. **

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J.K y su mente maestra.**

**oOOo**

Se había levantado por un vaso de leche casi a media noche. Era una costumbre que había tenido desde niño y que con el tiempo había resurgido. Salió de entre las sábanas con pereza, y se dispuso a atravesar el pasillo hacia la cocina, cuando una leve luz llamó su atención.

Distinguió la puerta de la que provenía el fino haz de luz y rodó los ojos. A pesar de que era un día tan emocionante el que venía, ese niño aún estaba despierto.

-Harry James Potter

Al decir su nombre un muchacho de cabello alborotado se respingó en su lugar y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Sonrió cuando vio a su padrino, que le fruncía el ceño.

-Hola Sirius- Sonrió- ¿qué haces despierto?

Frente a él había una gran tv de plasma y su consola de videojuegos. Harry le puso pausa al aparato, a la vez que se bajaba los audífonos que tenía puestos. Sirius le sonrió irónicamente y se acercó hasta la cama.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana estarás demasiado cansado para disfrutar de todo.

Pudo apreciar el gesto de hastío en su ahijado, y por un momento la cara de James Potter vino a su mente.

-Sólo es un rato. Además, ese viaje es la razón por la que estoy jugando esto. La ansiedad no me deja dormir, ya sabes como soy…-Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

"Muy Lily" fue lo que pensó Sirius.

-Está bien, como quieras- Harry sonrió. Era desde niño que ganaba en las discusiones con su padrino- Pero no te acuestes muy tarde ¿de acuerdo? Bien que aún tienes una maleta que terminar.

Señaló a un costado de la habitación donde había una valija a medio hacer. Harry sólo le sonrió con vergüenza y asintió.

-Por cierto ¿no quieres un vaso de leche?

Harry negó con la cabeza, para volver a ponerse los audífonos. Sirius se encogió de hombros y salió hacia la cocina. Se peguntaba quién estaba más ansioso; el chico de diecisiete años que se iba de viaje de egresados al día siguiente, o él, el viejo padrino sobreprotector. No porque fuese anticuado, él mismo tuvo su viaje en su época. Y justamente por eso sabía lo que se le venía a Harry.

Con una sonrisa pícara se dirigió a su cuarto luego de servirse su preciado vaso de leche. Cientos de recuerdos de su viaje junto a James y Remus, haciendo mil y una cosas que no se debían hacer, llegaron a su mente de un segundo a otro.

Si Harry tenía una mínima pizca del ADN de su padre, ese viaje iba ser terriblemente inolvidable. Se imaginó a Lily Evans frunciendo el ceño en algún lugar del cielo. Molestar a la pelirroja habría sido un excelente plus. Lástima que sus amigos hacía ya casi ocho años que no estaban allí.

Cuando James y Lily fallecieron en aquel accidente de avión, instantáneamente un recuerdo le golpeó; era él mismo, prometiéndole a su mejor amigo, una de las veces que se pasaban de copas, que pasara lo que pasara, James podía estar tranquilo de que Sirius cuidaría a Harry como si fuese su propio hijo. El pequeño de ojos verdes apenas contaba con un año de vida.

Así que Sirius estuvo dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras. Además, su ahijado era algo que simplemente no podría haber ignorado de ninguna manera.

Ahora, era turno de Harry por vivir y crear recuerdos imborrables.

**oOOo**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Kari**


	2. La noche del autobús

**Disclaimer: **Los** personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K y su mente maestra**

**oOOo**

"_La noche del autobús"_

_De gente conocida, risas y alcohol_

Esa mañana cuando abrió los ojos, una sonrisa de diversión afloró en su rostro. De hecho, no era tan de mañana; sino más bien el mediodía. Se levantó dispuesto a ducharse antes de hacer alguna otra cosa. Sirius trabajaría de corrido hasta la tarde y así poder ir a despedirlo en la noche. El autobús, con él y toda su clase, partiría desde un restaurante alrededor de las diez de la noche.

Después de prepararse algo rápido para comer y perder el tiempo haciendo zapping en la tv, decidió terminar su valija. Sirius, en plan de mamá pollito, lo había ayudado a meter la mayoría de las cosas, pero le faltaban algunas aún. En eso estaba, cuando su celular le llamó la atención.

Reconoció el nombre de su mejor amigo en la pantalla.

-Hola Ron ¿Qué sucede?- Entre ellos solo se llamaban para hablar de algo importante, para lo demás existían los mensajes.

-Que hay viejo- Detrás podía escuchar la voz de la señora Weasley farfullando vaya a saber qué cosa- ¿terminaste la maleta?

-Ya sabes que no, para qué preguntas- Le respondió con diversión- ¿Y tú?

-Mamá se está encargando por mí, pero tengo que supervisar que no guarde esos calzoncillos de la otra vez…-Imaginó la mueca que haría Ron en ese momento y rió. Molly aún trataba a su hijo como un niño pequeño, y la ropa interior con estampados de dibujitos era prueba de ello- Pero, escucha, te llamo por otra cosa.

Ahí venía la cosa "seria".

-Seamus dijo que nos veamos esta tarde en la plaza cerca de la escuela, para ir a comprar ya sabes qué cosa...

Harry no tardó en comprender a qué se refería, y asintió a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo.

-Ah, bien. ¿Las chicas ya le dieron el dinero?

-Sí, Neville lo tiene. Por cierto, lleva tu mochila, son muchas… cosas, y tenemos que dividírnoslas entre todos ¿vale?

-Entendido, capitán- Ron río.

-Bueno, nos vemos allá entonces.

-Sí, adiós- Y ambos cortaron.

Harry no estaba precisamente entusiasmado en ir a comprar aquello, pero todos, incluso la correcta Hermione, estaban de acuerdo en hacerlo. Sonrió para sí mismo; se acercaba una de las mejores semanas de su adolescencia.

O eso le repetía Sirius una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba que tanto habían hecho él, Remus y su padre en su respectivo viaje, el mayor solo le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más extraña y se encogía de hombros. Fuese lo que fuese seguramente su mamá había sufrido más de un dolor de cabeza.

Si no se equivocaba, ella y su padre, habían estado juntos desde tercer año de secundaria. La escuela a la que fueron, la misma a la que él iba; Hogwarts, contaba con cinco años en total. Tenían la misma edad e iban al mismo salón; lógicamente habían tenido sus viajes juntos

La historia de sus padres le parecía de lo más cliché dentro de las novelas románticas actuales, pero desde que era niño y tenía uso de razón, le encantaba oírla.

James y Lily se habían conocido a mitad de la escuela primaria, cuando su madre entró al mismo colegio de su padre. Lily era la niña más inteligente de la clase, para las continuas burlas de James y, su ya mejor amigo, Sirius. Lo que le parecía tonto, ya que el mismísimo Remus era el niño con notas más altas, y a él no lo molestaban para nada. Por esa razón entre la pelirroja y su padre desde siempre existió cierta aspereza. Aunque aún más con Sirius.

Fue cuando estaban en último año de primaria, a punto de empezar la secundaria, que comenzaron a llevarse un poco mejor. Pronto, Lily se convirtió en la chica del grupo, imprescindible para los otros tres, que vivían metiéndose en problemas. No faltó mucho más para que ella y su padre comenzaran a acercarse y a verse de otra forma; toda esa tensión entre ellos por algo debía ser.

Lily había tenido un mejor amigo, pero no recordaba su nombre. Sabía que habían sido muy cercanos, y que había pertenecido al grupo de amigos un tiempo, pero luego se había mudado de ciudad y ya no mantuvieron el contacto mucho más. Le gustaría conocerlo, para saber más cosas de su mamá. Sirius le contaba cosas todo el tiempo, pero saltaba a la vista que a quién más había llegado a conocer era a James.

Los padres de su papá; sus abuelos, ya estaban viviendo muy lejos de esa ciudad cuando el accidente ocurrió. Y como Harry ya tenía diez años, no pusieron objeción ante la firme decisión de Sirius de convertirse en su tutor, además de que conocían a este desde que andaba en pañales. Tíos no tenía; James era hijo único.

Y con respecto a la familia de parte de su madre... No sabía mucho de ellos, excepto que no estaban de acuerdo en cuanto a las amistades de su hija; eran de un gran status social y Lily renegó un par de veces de ellos. Cuando decidió casarse, apenas a los diecinueve años, se había perdido todo el contacto. Pero sabía, por las fotos y por los diez años que vivieron como familia, que su mamá era feliz.

Pero igualmente, la idea de buscarlos en algún momento siempre rondaba su cabeza.

Sirius no había tenido más que alguna que otra novia ocasional, pero nada serio. Y eso le preocupaba. Sentía que tal vez, el tener que hacerse cargo de repente de un niño, le había hecho olvidar la idea de formar una familia. Cuando se lo dijo, en una crisis de culpa que tuvo a los trece años, su padrino le había jurado que eso no era así, que olvidara esas ideas ridículas.

Guardando la última camiseta dentro de la valija, la cerró con mucho esfuerzo. Ya se imaginaba la burla de Ron cuando llegaran al hotel y esta explotara, literalmente, al abrirla. Seguro le diría que era peor que una chica. Con una mueca se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle importancia. Era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de casa y no quería prescindir de nada.

Se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a su amigo la hora exacta para encontrarse así que le mandó un mensaje; e igualmente pensaba llegar veinte minutos más tarde ya que si algo eran sus amigos, era impuntuales. Apenas terminó, un mensaje ingresó en su casilla; no podía ser de Ron, el chico era distraído con su celular como para responder tan rápido.

"_¿Tienes todo listo?_

_Repasa la lista una vez más"_

Rodó los ojos al leer el mensaje de su padrino. ¡El hombre realmente podía comportarse como una madre cuando quería!

"_Sí, Sí, ya tengo todo ¿puedes tranquilizarte? En un rato iré a comprar unas cosas con Ron y los demás, por si llegas y no estoy"_

Su celular vibró dos veces mientras escribía. Sólo había preguntado la hora ¿tanto iba a escribir Ron? Antes de leer los mensajes, se tomó su tiempo en prepararse un sándwich y servirse un vaso de refresco. Tanta ansiedad le producía hambre, podía notarlo. Se sentó una vez más en el sofá para relajarse.

"_A las seis"_

Levantó una ceja, extrañado. Si esa era la respuesta de Ron ¿de quién era el otro que había entrado? Curioso, fue a abrirlo cuando notó que no tenía guardado el número y tampoco le sonaba familiar.

"_Eres un estúpido. Mejor deja, siéntate con Vincent y ojalá llene tu asiento de baba, que esté incubando alguna extraña enfermedad y después no puedas salir de la cama. IDIOTA"_

La cara de póker de Harry habría causado varias sonoras carcajadas en sus amigos Seamus y Dean si lo viesen en ese momento ¿De qué carajo iba ese mensaje? ¿Quién era Vincent y por qué tenía que ser babeado por él? Más importante aún ¿Por qué le decía idiota? Frunció el ceño antes de pensar una respuesta inteligente.

"_¿Por qué soy idiota?"_

Bueno, Harry no sobresalía por su inteligencia, para eso estaba Hermione. Se encogió de hombros cuando pasaron veinte minutos y no recibió respuesta alguna. Seguramente se habían equivocado de número y el que escribió no iba a dar la cara. O eso pensaba.

"_Disculpa, me equivoqué de número, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y solo un idiota pregunta por qué es idiota a un desconocido"_

Harry tuvo el derecho de sentirse ofendido. Genial, el desconocido lo insultaba de nuevo, y esta vez a posta. ¡Con un "disculpa" era suficiente! Y eso fue lo que le escribió como respuesta; alguien debía enseñarle modales a ese chico. Sí, porque tenía el presentimiento de que era un chico.

Su celular ya no volvió a sonar y fue a buscar su mochila negra para vaciarla. Así podría llevarla esa tarde como había pedido Ron. Si esa mochila hablara… la usaba siempre en campamentos o salidas con sus amigos, tenía las mil historias en ella.

Se veía pequeña pero engañaba; perfectamente entrarían varias botellas en ella.

Porque sí, lo que iban a buscar esa tarde, era la provisión de alcohol para el viaje en autobús. Podía oírse irresponsable y rebelde; pero era la tradición más común para iniciar el viaje de egresados donde vivía; la primera noche, que se pasaba en el autobús, era ley llevar al menos una botella de alcohol por pequeños grupos. Y obviamente, beberlo.

oOOo

Sirius bajó la maleta de Harry del baúl de su auto, mientras este saludaba con alegría a algunos compañeros suyos que estaban cerca de donde estacionó. Miró por un segundo la mochila colgada en su espalda, que no la había soltado en todo el caminó hasta allí y sonrió ladinamente. Su ahijado olvidaba quién era Sirius Black, y que este no tenía ni uno de sus largos cabellos de tonto.

Cuando cerró el baúl, una camioneta estacionó a su lado y reconoció al viejo Arthur Weasley tras el volante. Pronto casi toda la familia Weasley bajó de ella. En cuanto lo vieron, se acercaron con alegría a saludarlo. Molly Weasley había sido de su generación, y se llevaba bastante bien con Lily. Arthur, en cambio, era unos años mayor que ellos pero resultaba realmente simpático e interesante conversar con él. Vio a Ron que se dirigió con rapidez al grupo donde estaba Harry, también con una mochila colgando al hombro. Quiso reírse y negar con la cabeza, pero se abstuvo.

La gente poco a poco iba llegando y concentrándose. Sabía que el colegio contaba con solo cuatro divisiones de clases, pero al mismo lugar solo viajaban dos de ellas. La de Harry, la clase A, y la otra era la clase D. Había muchos chicos que no conocía, y Harry tampoco; pero sabía que una vez que volvieran, todos se verían como un gran grupo de amigos. Era una de las secuelas de esos viajes.

Después de arrastrar la valija del chico, la dejó al lado de él, quien se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada por haberlo olvidado apenas bajó del auto. Sirius le restó importancia, mientras miraba alrededor; podía ver a la familia de Hermione también, que pronto se acercaban a él y Arthur, así mismo su hija se acercaba al grupo de chicos.

Reconoció a todos los amigos cercanos de su ahijado; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, y las gemelas Patil. Un grupo numeroso. Y él era algo así como _"el papá soltero, joven y cool_", por lo que ninguno se sentía incómodo en su presencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y entreabrió los labios cuando reconoció a alguien varios metros más allá. No supo por qué, melancolía tal vez, pero una gran sonrisa adornó entonces su rostro unos segundos después. ¡Harry no iba a creerlo! Pero tal vez era mejor que él se acercara primero. Y así lo hizo, se alejó del grupo de gente.

Un poco más apartados había tres personas que hablaban concentradamente entre ellos. Dos eran rubios y no los conocía, pero el tercero; un hombre alto, de porte elegante, cabello negro y algo largo, sí que lo conocía. De hecho, había sido objeto de sus burlas varias veces en la escuela, esperaba que no tuviera rencores, más no importaba eso ahora.

-¡Severus!- Le llamó. Los tres interrumpieron la conversación y lo miraron. Notó el reconocimiento en aquellos ojos negros inmediatamente.

Severus Snape, quien fuese el mejor amigo de Lily, se acercó hasta él con el semblante serio pero no tan frío como lo recordaba.

-Black- Fue todo lo que dijo al saludarlo con un tono lento y firme. Sirius lo miró serio pero entonces largó una carcajada.

-Oye, por qué tan formal- Respondió a la mano que le tendía para saludarlo enérgicamente- ¡Tanto tiempo! Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

-Puedo decir lo mismo- Respondió Snape con el mismo tono que antes. Justo al más ruidoso de sus ex compañeros tenía que encontrarse.

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu hijo? No sabía siquiera que estabas de nuevo en la ciudad…-Comentó mirando alrededor a ver si encontraba a algún chico parecido al hombre.

-No tengo hijos y tampoco he vuelto a la ciudad…-Ante la pregunta muda en los ojos de Sirius, suspiró antes de explicarse, y él no daba explicaciones a nadie- Vengo a despedir a mi ahijado, es él quien viaja.

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó con la comprensión.

-Estamos iguales entonces; Harry, mi ahijado también viaja- Le contó con una gran sonrisa.

Esa información fue más que reveladora para Snape. Tal vez habían perdido el contacto, pero Severus sabía perfectamente quién era el ahijado de Sirius Black; el hijo de Lily, la chica que fue su primera amiga. A quien había querido en secreto también. Y claro, también estaba enterado de su muerte y la de aquel otro chico ruidoso que había llegado a conocer; James Potter. Ahora, siete años después, volvía a sentir remordimiento por no haber asistido al velorio cuando se enteró, o al menos haber conocido al niño.

Sirius por alguna razón pudo entender lo que sentía Severus en ese momento. Claro que él y sus amigos habían notado el enamoramiento del sombrío chico por la pelirroja. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, no quería de Snape lo notara.

-Anda por aquí, si quieres, puedes saludarlo…- Tanteó, pero la rápida mirada que el hombre le dedicó le adelantó la respuesta.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado, tal vez otro día…

Sirius iba a protestar, pero la aparición de algo que causó el vitoreo de todos los adolescentes llamó su atención. El autobús perteneciente a la empresa con la que viajaban acababa de aparecer por la esquina de la calle y en ese momento estacionaba con todo su tiempo. Mientras, todos comenzaban a conglomerarse en la misma dirección.

Él y Snape se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y cada uno fue en dirección a su propio ahijado. Cuando llegó junto a Harry, este acababa de colgar alguna llamada en el celular.

-Acaba de llamarme Remus- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y respondió con una también- Lamenta tener que estar de viaje de trabajo, pero me deseó muchísima suerte. Le traeré un recuerdo a él también. Además de que también me regalo dinero para que me llevara.

-Recuerda que te lo damos para que lo gastes en ti, cachorro, no para que traigas regalos a cada quién que conoces- Harry asintió sonriente- Y ahora, será mejor que te acerques a todos los demás.

Harry le hizo caso y dio unos pasos hacia sus amigos, pero entonces volvió sobre sus talones y abrazó a su padrino con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sirius aflojaba toda su resistencia de macho cuando Harry hacía algo como eso. Unos segundos después, volvió a sonreírle y se alejó de él arrastrando la maleta.

Era hora de subirse en ese autobús, y comenzar.

Una vez que los coordinadores bajaron y se organizaron, las valijas comenzaron a ser guardadas en el compartimiento especial del autobús. Y lo siguiente, fue la subida de los pasajeros; todos esos adolescentes que estaban al borde de la excitación total.

El coordinador que parecía más antiguo, comenzó a pasar lista de todos; cada quién que era nombrado debía acercarse, entregarle una ficha médica, y finalmente subir. Envidia causaban los primeros en la lista alfabética, ya que conseguirían los mejores lugares para ellos y sus amigos.

Todos saludaban una última vez a sus familias con la mano, mientras iban subiendo. Estaban a un escalón de pasar una semana sin nadie vigilándolos.

-Granger, Hermione- Escuchó que nombraba el coordinador a su amiga y se amplió su sonrisa. Escuchó por un momento la conversación de las gemelas Patil, que estaban delante de él, mientras otros chicos iban subiendo.

-Lovegood, Luna- Volvió a prestar atención al ser nombrada otra de sus amigas.

-Macmillan, Ernie

-Malfoy, Draco- Ante este, Harry pensó que era un extraño nombre. Más no alcanzó a divisar bien al chico.

-Nott, Theodore

-Parkinson, Pansy- Dio varios pasos hacia adelante. Ya solo quedaban dos delante de él.

-Patil, Padma

-Patil, Parvati

-Potter, Harry- Escuchó a su padrino silbar a lo lejos y sonrió más si se podía. Una de las coordinadoras asistentes le sonrió cuando entró al autobús y le señaló la pequeña escalera a la derecha. Ya solo faltaba Ron para que el grupo completo hubiese subido.

Divisó a Hermione colocando su mochila en el compartimiento de arriba, sobre los asientos. Esta se giró, le sonrió y señaló un poco más atrás con la mano. Los lugares detrás de ella eran los guardados para él y Ron. Las gemelas estaban en los contiguos a los de Luna y Hermione. Seamus y Dean estaban al lado de él y Neville que iba con otro del salón, atrás de ellos. Aunque se preguntaba cuanto iban a durar cada uno en su lugar.

Finalmente Ron subió con aspecto triunfal, y un chico de tez más morena subió detrás de él con una sonrisa ladina. Harry lo vio pasar junto a ellos. Era amigo de los que habían alcanzado a agarrarse los últimos asientos de todos; y los mejores. Aunque el grupo de Harry estaba cerca.

Por la ventana veían a todas las familias que los saludaban. Algunas madres sensibles soltaban una que otra lágrima, como la señora Weasley. Pero pronto, el autobús comenzó a andar, despacio y agarrando un poco de velocidad cada vez más.

oOOo

Viendo como su amiga le daba un trago largo al vaso que le habían pasado, Harry y Ron se miraron con una mueca divertida, preguntándose si debían recordarle a Hermione que no era precisamente la mejor soportando el alcohol. Pero pronto, cuando alguien hizo alguna tontería y todos empezaron a gritar y reírse, lo olvidaron.

Por las ventanas del autobús no se veía más que oscuridad, naturaleza y kilómetros de ruta. Habían salido de la ciudad hacía más o menos una hora. Los coordinadores, que en total eran tres, eran realmente simpáticos y, cabe destacar, jóvenes. Eran dos hombres y una chica. No podía recordar los nombres en ese momento.

El hecho de que se bebía cuando comenzaba el viaje, no era un secreto. Pero lo que sí les habían pedido era que intentaran no ensuciar ni manchar nada, y que cuando ellos les avisaran de que se acercaba algún control de ruta, debían tirar toda la evidencia. Ah, tal vez era por eso que la mayoría estaba tomando con tanta urgencia.

Luna se tambaleó sobre Harry cuando el autobús giró en una pequeña curva y comenzó a reírse sonoramente, seguida por él. La ayudó a pararse y se fue junto a Hermione. Harry bebió, sintiendo que algo terriblemente cálido bajaba por su garganta, y prestó atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

Ya todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y estaban dispersos, mezclándose con los demás. Sabía que pronto dejarían de ser la división A y D, para ser sólo Hogwarts. Irónico, eso era lo que los profesores querían durante el ciclo escolar. Era un poco incómodo igualmente no conocerse mucho entre ellos; distinto habría sido si la división B viajase con ellos. Para muchas actividades por lo general se juntaban la división A con la B, y la C con la D. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en esta ocasión? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, restándole importancia.

-Bueno, a ver si nos acordamos los nombres- Dijo uno de los chicos del otro salón con un vaso a la mitad en la mano. Se había formado un pequeño grupo en la parte de atrás del autobús- Tú eres Luna, tú Hermione, tú ¿Nevel? No, Neville, cierto. Y ustedes… Padma y Parvati

Las gemelas rieron cuando las había señalado en el orden incorrecto.

-Yo soy Padma, ella es Parvati- Habló una, señalándose. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¡Es desesperante, son iguales!-La expresión de confusión en su rostro hizo reír a todos.

-Que genio Nott, son gemelas por si no lo notaste- Le dijo una de las otras chicas con sarcasmo. Harry notó que un rubio estaba detrás de ella, riendo con el chico morocho que subió después de Ron.

La conversación siguió entre risas y personas tambaleantes en el estrecho pasillo del autobús. Al menos en ese momento, todos estaban llevándose bien. Harry miró el contenido de su vaso; él de hecho no era de beber demasiado, y sus amigos tampoco. A pesar de que habían insistido en comprar el alcohol podía notar que tampoco estaban abusando de él. Sonrió para sí mismo; ellos eran ese tipo de persona.

Lo cual parecía diferenciar mucho de aquellos que estaban al frente del autobús. Se escuchaba mucho bullicio y movimiento de esa zona. Identificó a los más fiesteros de su curso allí, y seguramente los del otro también.

Por ahora con los que ellos hablaban eran; alguien llamado Nott, o Theo, o tal vez ambos. Dos chicas; Pansy y Millicent. Había dos chicos que no hablaban demasiado pero reían por cualquier tontería, y después estaba el rubio ese con el morocho. No habían dicho sus nombres y Harry estaba intrigado por alguna razón.

En un momento, un chico se acercó a hablarle al tal Nott. Le pidió alguna cosa por lo que ambos se fueron un poco más atrás, al lugar donde el chico se había sentado. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, notó lo más cómico que había visto en Hermione; no le quitaba la vista al chico recién llegado con su vaso a medio camino de la boca.

Retuvo una carcajada y le prestó atención; no era nada fuera de lo normal, aunque si tenía un cuerpo trabajado y rostro bonito. A Harry le gustaban los chicos, pero ese no era de su tipo. Aun que sí el de su amiga por lo que veía. Por un momento pensó en Ron viendo lo mismo que él y se preocupó.

Sus mejores amigos habían tenido una casi efímera relación poco más de un año atrás después de muchísima idas y vueltas, pero finalmente Hermione había decidido que estaban mejor sin ningún compromiso entre ellos. Harry sabía que Ron lo había aceptado frente a ella y se había esforzado por no crear ningún ambiente incómodo en el grupo, pero también había estado junto a él cuando había golpeado una pared con su puño y una disimulada y solitaria lágrima se le había escapado. Culpar a Hermione había sido imposible; ella también la pasaba mal.

Cuando Ron entró en su campo de visión lo vio riéndose con energía junto a Dean y Millicent. Suspiró aliviado al menos por el momento. El chico volvió a pasar entre ellos; le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione y siguió su camino. Harry volvió a reír por la expresión de su amiga, a quién Luna le susurraba algo en el oído.

Notó que Theo Nott se había quedado atrás. El chico rubio parecía mostrarle algo en su celular y él se destornillaba de risa, ayudado por el alcohol en sus venas. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Quiso acercarse y preguntar, pero prefirió desviar la vista y concentrarse en lo que Seamus le hablaba.

La noche en realidad siguió bastante bien sin sobresaltos y con la energía y excitabilidad de todos sin disminuir. Todos pensaba lo mismo: ahí estaban, al fin. En el viaje que llevaban esperando todo el año. Tal vez al volver las cosas como las conocían terminaban, el colegio, todo, pero no tenía que pensar en ello por ahora. No durante esa semana.

Con rapidez los coordinadores del grupo se hicieron un hueco entre ellos, haciéndoles cantar canciones pegajosas y graciosas, contando chistes unos peores que los otros y estando atentos a lo que los adolescentes necesitaran.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, el bullicio se había calmado un poco. Varios estaban simplemente sentados hablando y bebiendo con tranquilidad. Las risas agradables y la charla amena no dejaban de escucharse.

Harry notó que desde hacía cosa de unas dos horas, Neville no se despegaba de la chica del aula D, Pansy, y Theo Nott. Su amigo era bastante tímido pero parecía que ahora habían congeniado perfectamente. Ron también estaba allí, enfrascado en una conversación sobre básquet con el morocho alto, Blaise si mal no recordaba. Por el momento no podía encontrar a sus demás amigos en ese campo de visión.

No que Harry fuese aislado y se la hubiese pasado toda la noche observando a lo lejos, hasta hace un rato todos hablaban con todos y él también participaba. Solo que había bajado al sanitario del autobús (muy mala idea por cierto, después de ver lo que un mareado Cedric Diggory había dejado allí) y cuando volvió a su lugar todos se habían dispersado un poco. Se imaginó que mucho ya estaría buscando de algún forma a su primer conquista del viaje. Por su parte, Harry se había planteado que si algo se daba con alguien, bien por él, pero no iba a estar buscando una oportunidad o algo así. Estaba dicho que no iba a encontrar a una persona indicada para él en la secundaria, así que menos aún en ese viaje. Además estar con alguien solo porque sí, no se le hacía muy apetecible.

Más allá notó a Luna que parecía empeñada en convencer de algo a Hermione; la castaña negaba una y otra vez con las mejillas sonrojadas. Decidió acercarse, y en cuanto Luna lo vio corrió hacia él y lo jaló del brazo hasta Hermione. Luna siempre había sido cariñosa con él y los demás, sus muestras de afecto no eran para nada malentendidas.

-¡Harry dile a Hermione que deje de ser una mojigata!- Hermione los miró ofendida.

-¡Harry dile a Luna que está loca!

Harry se mordió la lengua para no reírse en ese momento, ambas chicas lo miraban con los cachetes rojos e inflados por el enojo. No entendía qué pasaba y tuvo la sensación de que mejor era alejarse. Pero él era un buen amigo ¿no?

-Niñas ¿por qué no me dicen qué sucede, así entiendo, y mando sus respectivos mensajes a la otra?- Hermione suspiró y Luna se apresuró a hablar.

-Está hace horas comiéndose a ese chico con la mirada- Señaló al mismo chico de hace rato que estaba varios asientos más adelante- y aunque él le dé señales, ¡la muy pasmada se queda toda quieta acá sentada!

-Bueno, por empezar, Luna- Le quitó el vaso medio vacío que llevaba en sus pequeñas manos- No más alcohol para ti- Se bebió lo que quedaba de un sorbo, ignorando las quejas; la rubiecita era media loca pero también una de las más pacíficas en su grupo, no era bueno que de repente estuviese tan exasperada.

-Y tú Herm- Le tendió una mano que ella aceptó a regañadientes- Ven conmigo.

Hermione no entendió el guiño de ojo de Harry, pero se dejó llevar, podía confiar en él. En el camino pudo ver la cosa más extraña de la noche; Ron hablando apenas a dos centímetros del rostro del chico moreno del otro aula, mientras sus dos manos eran sujetadas disimuladamente por él. Frunció el ceño, creyendo que era su imaginación.

-Tienes que parecer confundida- Escuchó el susurro de Harry en su oído y no entendió. Con eso, más la imagen que acababa de ver de Ron, no le hizo mucha falta fingir confusión.

-Disculpa- Le dijo Harry al chico sentado frente a él- Mi amiga necesita descansar, y allá atrás no se puede ¿te molesta si se queda aquí?- Le preguntó, refiriéndose al asiento vacío junto a la ventana. La persona que ocupaba el otro sitio negó con la cabeza. Harry asintió y tiró de Hermione hacia adelante. La chica se sonrojó sintiéndose indefensa.

-Soy Harry, y ella es Hermione- Le sonrió al desconocido- Te la encargo.

-Seguro, soy Viktor- Respondió, pero mirándola a ella y con una sonrisa de infarto.

Harry rió internamente y se alejó mientras Hermione se acomodaba junto al tal Viktor. Por lo general, él no hacía de casamentero jamás, pero podía hacer un esfuerzo de vez en cuando.

Lo siguiente que asaltó su mente fue la extraña posición en la que había visto a Ron un momento antes. Si se dejaba llevar podría pensar que había estado a punto de presenciar un beso entre esos dos, pero hasta donde sabía su pelirrojo amigo era cien por ciento heterosexual. Estaba seguro que Hermione también lo había notado. Cuando se dirigía hacia él, Luna lo interceptó junto a Padma y ambas no dejaron de hablarle un buen rato, felicitándolo por hacer lo que había hecho con Hermione. Por dentro sentía que prácticamente había ofrecido a su amiga, por lo que seguro sería regañado en cuanto ella volviera a su estado normal, pero bueno, aún faltaba un rato para eso.

Hasta que sus amigas fueron a sus lugares a sentarse, perdió de vista a Ron. Y cuando pudo encontrarlo, en los asientos de más atrás estaba hablando normalmente y a una distancia por demás exagerada con el mismo chico. Miró su rostro pero no le pareció que estuviera en algún aprieto, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

Su estado de ebriedad podía irse casi tan rápido como llegaba, por lo que la cabeza le palpitaba levemente y tenía un poco de frío. El volumen dentro del autobús había disminuido considerablemente y notó que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, el amanecer llegaría en cualquier momento. Buscó su asiento con la mirada, pero era ocupado por Neville y Seamus que ya estaban quedándose dormidos. De hecho, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Suspiró y entonces vio uno vacío; uno de los últimos.

Se acercó hasta allí; había alguien durmiendo en el asiento de la ventanilla y cubierto con una chaqueta, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién era. Se preguntó si debería pedirle permiso, pero descartó la idea y encogiéndose de hombros tomó asiento. Pronto se acomodó para dormir, y poco tiempo le llevó la tarea.

oOOo

-Chicos, los que estén despiertos, presten atención por favor…-La voz le llegó como un murmullo apaciguado y pensó que estaba soñando- En unos veinte minutos estaremos pasando por un control de ruta importante; necesito que arrojen las botellas vacías en la bolsa que ahora voy a pasar por el pasillo ¿sí? Y si queda alguna, traten de esconderla lo mejor posible; lo mismo con los vasos guárdenlos, por favor.

La voz del coordinador sonaba tranquila pero seria, escuchó un par de murmullos bajos más y el movimiento alrededor de él. Harry se acomodó mejor en el asiento; el cuerpo le pesaba, realmente tenía muchísimo sueño. Volvería a dormirse en cualquier momento.

Un roce en su brazo le hizo abrir los ojos un momento, y vio al coordinador pasar con la nombrada bolsa en mano. Se giró hacia la ventana, cubriéndose con sus propios brazos dispuesto a dormir.

Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. A sus pies, entre los de él y su compañero durmiente había una botella de vodka vacía a plena vista. Se movió con pereza para agarrarla y llamar al coordinador, pero este ya había desaparecido en la planta de abajo y el autobús reanudado su marcha (apenas ahora notaba que se había detenido).

Con la botella en mano buscó algún lugar donde guardarla y el único que encontró le hizo morderse el labio inferior. No podía creer lo mucho que le ardían y pesaban los ojos, amenazándolo con cerrarse en cualquier momento. Tal vez fue por eso que no se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Entre las piernas de su acompañante y la pared del autobús, había un hueco donde sería muy difícil ver la botella si un policía subía a darse un recorrido por el autobús. Solo tenía que estirarse un poco…

Harry sonrió cuando logró su objetivo, y sin más cayó dormido nuevamente.

oOOo

Frunció la nariz al notar que sus anteojos bajaban levemente de su posición. Estaba demasiado cómodo para acomodarlos con su mano, el frío había desaparecido, una sensación terriblemente cálida le recorría todo el cuerpo y un olor a vainilla llegaba hasta él.

Le pareció escuchar una risita molesta frente a él y frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con más firmeza su almohada.

Ahí fue donde su pensamiento se detuvo.

¿Almohada? Él no llevaba almohada en el autobús.

¿Entonces qué era lo que…?

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y no pudo evitar que se abrieran aún más con sorpresa. Otras risas se escucharon.

Oh.

Lo cálido que sentía bajo él, no era su almohada. Era un chico. Un chico rubio y pálido-nada feo en realidad- pero igual de dormido que como él estaba antes. No lo conocía y no recordaba cómo llegaron a esa posición.

Claro, la botella. Como una epifanía recordó la botella de vodka vacía, el control de ruta, y su intento por esconderla ¿Se había dormido sobre el chico? Y por eso parecía que lo estaba abrazando. Bueno, él tenía una explicación lógica. Pero ¿por qué el rubio se aferraba a su brazo con uno suyo propio? Y la cabeza de ambos se tocaba levemente. El hormigueo que sentía bajo la mano del otro chico, decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente mientras tragaba saliva.

No iba a esperar mucho para averiguarlo. El aludido rubio se removió mientras fruncía el ceño, tal vez por las risitas que el mismo Harry notaba. De un segundo a otro dos ojos de un increíble color gris lo miraron, primero con pereza y luego con una sorpresa aún mayor que la suya. Fue un segundo en el que ambos se congelaron mirándose con tanta profundidad como era posible en ese momento. Cuando Harry sintió que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se desviaban hacia los labios del otro chico, supo que no debió hacerlo.

Un golpe, un empujón y un quejido de dolor fue lo siguiente.

Entonces Harry creyó que mejor no tenía ganas de averiguar nada.

Sus amigos alrededor sólo pudieron largarse a reír sonoramente. Hacía una hora que venían aguantando las carcajadas antes de decidirse a despertarlos.

Quién diría que Harry Potter y el frío Draco Malfoy iban a conocerse de esa forma.

**oOOo**

**Y el viaje comienza!**

**Un review? :3 jaja**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. La primera noche, a Grace

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son la de mente maestra de J.K Rowling. El lugar donde transcurre la historia, así como los hoteles o discos, son de mi invención. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia(¿**

**N/A:**** No sé por qué, pero este capítulo se me alargó! Aunque me gustó escribir de esta forma, asÍ que voy a intentar que los demás capítulos sean así también. Agradezco a aquellas personas que me dejaron sus reviews Muchas gracias por sus palabras!**

**Por cierto, no sabía que palabra exactamente usar para nombrar a las… discotecas. En mi país les decimos "boliches" pero no estaba segura de que se entendiera, asÍ que finalmente le dejé "discoteca". Fue raro decirles así, pero creo que quedaba más neutro jaja.**

**Bueno, sin más, gracias desde ya por leer y disfruten este capítulo!**

**OOoOo**

"_La primera noche: Grace"_

_De habitaciones, trajes de nieve y la quinta comida._

Para alguien como Theodore Nott la noche que pasaron en el autobús fue fragmentada en flashes. No porque haya puesto algo raro en su bebida, sino que él tenía ese tipo de reacción frente al alcohol. Sus amigos, Blaise y Draco, podían tomar grandes cantidades y aún ser conscientes de sus actos; él al quinto o sexto vaso comenzaba con aquella extraña sensación de lagunas.

Todo iba normal cuando subieron, cuando escucharon a los coordinadores y cuando Pansy le pasó la primera botella Luego, se veía a sí mismo y sus amigos hablando con un grupo de chicos de la división A. Como era su naturaleza simpática, congeniaron fácilmente y no pudo evitar observar disimuladamente a todos aquellos chicos, casi evaluándolos. Tenía facilidad para ver la personalidad de las personas apenas las conocía. Aunque, no pensaba procesar la información en ese momento; se estaba divirtiendo.

Después, el autobús entero cantaba a desafinados gritos una pegajosa canción que los coordinadores les enseñaron. Era divertido y no podía dejar de reírse. Más aún porque el perfecto Draco, que nunca se le salía un cabello de lugar, gritaba oculto desde el asiento de atrás. ¡Iba a molestarlo tanto después!

En algún momento se había visto a sí mismo renegando por no poder diferenciar a aquellas dos gemelas. Cuando el grupo se dispersó un poco (muchos estaban comenzando a dormirse) se había quedado hablando tranquilamente con Pansy y Neville, de la otra división. Había pensado que el chico sin sus amigos sería un completo cero a la izquierda, pero parecía estar muy cómodo hablando con ellos. Decidió dejarse una notita mental para prestarle más atención a eso luego. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en lo adorable que se veía el chico cuando Pansy lo molestaba con comentarios fuera de lugar, y eso, ponía nervioso al liberal Theo.

La noche continuó de esa forma, anotándose mentalmente cosas que analizaría luego. Como la sonrisa de burla que le produjo ver a Blaise acorralando a un pobre pelirrojo con la cara de un tono más fuerte que su cabello. Se preguntó cómo evolucionaría eso, y lo divertido que sería verlo. El viaje apenas empezaba y él ya tenía muchos asuntos interesantes de los cuales reírse en silencio, por insensible que sonara.

Cuando el sol apareció a lo lejos, su cerebro entendió la señal de que era hora de dormir un poco, por lo que se acomodó en el asiento en el que estaba ignorando los susurros de alrededor.

oOoOo

Por alguna razón había estado soñando con nieve y una chimenea, cosas que se esfumaron cuando Blaise movió violentamente su pierna para despertarlo. Abrió los ojos molesto y con el ceño fruncido, para encontrarse con la mueca burlona de su morocho amigo.

-¿ves? No puedes despertarlo con suavidad, su sueño pesa como una roca- Le dijo a alguien más encogiéndose de hombros.

Theo miró a su lado para ver a quien le hablaba y se encontró con un avergonzado Neville. Se preguntó cuánto había intentado despertarlo. Miró Blaise con cara de confusión, preguntando el porqué de todo eso.

-Esto va a encantarte- Fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de hacerle una seña con la cabeza y moverse en esa dirección.

Nott miró su reloj de muñeca, notando que apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que se durmió y bufó ¡Tenía sueño! Más le valía a Blaise que lo que quisiera mostrarle valiera la pena.

Fue guiado hasta dos asientos más atrás. Pansy también estaba allí, igual que Hermione, Luna y Ron de la otra división. Tras sus pasos podía notar a Neville. Levantó una ceja cuando vio a las tres chicas con una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros, a Ron con una mueca de incomodidad en el suyo y cuando Pansy sacó su celular para tomar una foto. Bueno, ahora sí estaba intrigado.

Quiso abstenerse, de verdad que sí. Pero la carcajada que le salió cuando vio lo que todos observaban fue inevitable. Y a eso le siguieron más risitas burlescas a su alrededor, provocando que uno de ellos abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

Oh querido Draco.

oOoOo

No era su culpa haber reaccionado así. ¡Claro que no!

Draco Malfoy se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona fría, tranquilo y que siempre mantenía la calma. Pero había sido sorprendido con la guardia baja esa vez. Así que la calma se podía ir a pasear un rato.

-Exageraste- Le decía Blaise detrás y podía jurar que el maldito tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No jodas, Blaise- Fue todo lo que le dijo, de mal humor.

No había sido una exageración, fue su instinto. Bueno, tal vez había sido un poco bruto y poco elegante empujar al chico de gafas de esa forma. Pero quería ver a otro despertando de la forma en que él lo hizo, y ver qué tan diferente era su reacción. Y sentir a todos a su alrededor riendo divertidos, no fue nada alentador tampoco. Ni quería recordar la forma en que por un segundo habían estado tan cerca…

El chico en cuestión, había caído de su asiento estrepitosamente, golpeándose con el asiento contiguo y terminando con una dolorosa expresión. Eso, y las risas que todos largaron, fueron aprovechados por el rubio para escapar de allí. Claro que no había podido librarse de su consciencia personal; Blaise Zabini. Un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando quería.

Ahora ambos bajaban las escaleras. Draco necesitaba mojarse la cara. Excusa, él solo quería desaparecer de ese autobús. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando entró al sanitario.

_Malditos ebrio, _pensó con molestia al ver el deplorable estado del sanitario. Una vocecilla interna (parecida a la de Blaise) le recordó que él había estado en las mismas condiciones. Abrió la canilla del pequeño lavamanos, y se mojó el rostro con las manos. El frío del agua le hizo sentirse bien inmediatamente. Cuando salió de allí se cruzó con uno de los coordinadores que le sonrió con cortesía.

Los otros dos estaban sentados y concentrados en alguna especie de lista. Draco reconoció la lista de talles de cada pasajero, cosa que se les había pedido en la ficha médica. Supuso que debía ser para la ropa de nieve que la empresa les proveía una vez llegados a destino.

Blaise parloteaba alguna cosa a su lado mientras subían de vuelta las escaleras de metal, pero llevaba rato ignorándolo.

-Vamos ¿siquiera sabes el nombre del chico que acaba de usarte de almohada?

-No me interesa

Blaise sonrió ante la testarudez del rubio. Las ocasiones en que podía molestar a Draco Malfoy eran realmente pocas, por eso aprovechaba esta oportunidad. Además, quería que su amigo se relajara. Últimamente había tenido muchas presiones sobre él.

-Harry Potter, si mal no recuerdo- Le dijo de igual modo- Anoche se veía simpático, deberías hablar con él. Además tienes que disculparte.

-¿Por qué habría de disculparme con un pervertido?- Le preguntó alzando la voz. Varias personas llevaron la vista hacia él, por lo que prefirió bajar el tono- Estás loco. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese chico.

Vio como Blaise se encogía de hombros y suspiró. Pero algo dentro de él se había inquietado por un momento.

Potter…

¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido? Imaginó a su padre o madre diciendo ese apellido, pero no le sonó para nada. Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado.

Entonces se golpeó mentalmente. Iban al mismo colegio, era obvio que alguna vez hubiese escuchado el nombre de ese chico. Le había dado vueltas a algo sin importancia y eso era raro en él.

oOoOo

Harry se estiró naturalmente cuando bajó del autobús por primera vez en más de doce horas. Después del extraño incidente con ese… chico, había podido dormir un poco más, antes de que Hermione lo despertara. Ya era de mediodía e iban a bajar a almorzar a un parador en medio de la ruta.

Sus amigos lo había molestado un poco, pero en cuanto explicó el asunto de la botella de vodka, el control de ruta y su increíble sueño pesado, le habían dejado en paz. Le gustaría haberse explicado con el rubio también, pero este había desaparecido en cuanto lo empujó. Harry no iba a disculparse, él merecía de hecho la disculpa.

Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado hablando de trivialidades. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en que debía tener charlas importantes con esos dos, pero entendió que no era el momento. Una vez tuvieran tiempo a solas y en el hotel, podrían hablar más tranquilos. Sus demás amigos se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

Primero tenían tiempo para ir a los sanitarios del lugar y refrescarse un poco, en lo que tardaban en acomodar el restaurante para ellos. Neville caminó a su lado con un sonoro bostezo. Harry le prestó atención y notó unas oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Neville ¿has dormido algo?- Preguntó con preocupación. Frunció el ceño ante la negación del chico.

-Pero no te preocupes Harry, estoy bien. Solo que cuando estaba a punto de dormirme Dean me pidió que le cambiara el lugar para hacerle una broma a Seamus, así que terminé con una chica desconocida- Se llevó una mano con una mueca a la nuca- Y no me sentí muy cómodo para dormir que digamos…

Harry suspiró. Para él, Neville siempre había sido como un hermanito menor al que quería cuidar. Además, al chico siempre le pasaban ese tipo de cosas y Harry sabía que se sentía indefenso y torpe en muchas ocasiones. Neville era un buen amigo, y detestaba que aún se intimidara con facilidad. Ron coincidía con él en todo eso, y ambos sabían la razón del comportamiento de Neville, lo que aumentaba sus ganas de querer protegerlo.

-Aún faltan unas horas para llegar al hotel, así que cuando subamos te sentarás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?-Neville lo miró apenado- Así podrás dormir algo, sino no llegarás a la noche con todas las energías- Le sonrió, y Neville le devolvió la sonrisa con afecto.

oOoOo

-Por favor, escuchen todos.

Hermione se volteó, al igual que el resto de los cincuenta adolescentes, hacia donde se oía la voz de uno de los coordinadores.

-Luego de que todos hayan recibido el almuerzo, por favor quédense sentados en sus lugares. Eli y Nick irán pasando mesa por mesa, para anotar y organizar el orden de las habitaciones ¿de acuerdo?

Automáticamente una ola de murmullos recorrió el lugar. ¡El orden de las habitaciones! Eso solo indicaba que ya estaban cerca de llegar, y la ansiedad se dejó notar en el rostro de todos. Hermione y Luna se sonrieron mientras hacían la fila para recibir el almuerzo. Lo mejor de todo era que les había tocado el hotel más moderno de los hoteles reservados para esa empresa. O al menos eso notó en las cientos de fotos que buscaron en internet. Esperaban poder estar las cuatro juntas en una habitación.

Mientras buscaba con la vista a sus amigos, la suya se encontró con cierto chico musculoso que le sonrió amistosamente, por lo que se sonrojó furiosamente. Era Viktor. Si bien esa noche no había pasado nada, habían hablado varias horas. Y Hermione estaba avergonzada porque cada tanto su lengua se enredaba para hablar normalmente, consecuencia del alcohol que la castaña llevaba encima. Claro que el chico no estaba mucho mejor que ella, lo que los había hecho reír en varias ocasiones. Y cuando a ella le dio frío, Viktor le había prestado su chaqueta para taparse y le había acariciado con ternura el cabello mientras Hermione dormitaba un poco apoyada sobre su pecho. Que sonaba empalagoso, le había dicho Luna cuando le contó, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Solo que ahora no podía mirarlo más de tres segundos seguidos, y estaba confundiendo al pobre chico. Finalmente dio con Ron y Harry. Parecían estar hablando otra vez con aquellos chicos de la otra división, Blaise y Theo. Por un momento se lamentó no haberlos conocido en años anteriores, parecía que todos iban a llevarse de maravillas entre ellos. Entonces divisó a cierto rubio platinado que les daba la espalda a los otros, centrado en su celular.

Él sí le sonaba. El año anterior cuando habían hecho el conteo de promedios para el cuadro de honor, Hermione obviamente había quedado primera, pero detrás de ella, con muy pocas centésimas de diferencia había un tal Draco Malfoy. Lo había reconocido de inmediato cuando lo vio en el autobús. Por el momento, le parecía un completo presumido.

oOoOo

Una media hora después, todos estaban sentados en mesas de diez personas. Comían animadamente y hablaban de todo lo que les esperaba esa semana. Muchos aún no caían en el hecho de que ya estaban en el viaje tan esperado. Y otros deseaban que fuese la semana más lenta de sus vidas.

El grupo de Harry estaba sentado junto a la mesa donde estaba el grupo de Draco ¿coincidencia? Pues no, Hermione y las demás se estaban haciendo amigas de Pansy y Millicent, quienes arrastraron a los chicos a sentarse en ese lugar. Harry no tenía problema con ello, pero la mirada fulminante que le mandaba cada tanto Draco Malfoy lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Lo único que podía hacer era sostenerle la mirada casi con la misma intensidad; aún podía sentir el dolor del golpe en su cabeza.

Entonces Eli, la coordinadora, se acercó a ellos sonriente.

-Bueno, como dice el dicho; las damas primero- Le sonrió a las chicas con una hoja y lapicera en mano.

-Nosotras somos cuatro- Le dijo Hermione. Eli asintió y buscó algo con la mirada en su hoja, se detuvo e hizo una mueca de pena.

-Lo siento chicas, todas las habitaciones de cuatro ya están ocupadas…-Repasó la lista una vez más- Me quedan habitaciones de a tres, o de a cinco…

Las chicas se miraron desanimadas de repente. No querían tener que separarse, la idea era estar juntas en una habitación.

-Ah, pero…-A Hermione comenzaba a molestarle que la mujer les hablara mirando la hoja y no a ellos- Tengo aún mini departamentos para seis o siete personas- Les sonrió- Tendrían que encontrar a dos chicas más, o con solo una también podría ser.

Todas se miraron, intentando pensar con rapidez a quienes podrían pedirle que compartieran habitación con ellas. Entonces Luna tocó el brazo de Hermione, y le señaló la mesa contigua con la cabeza. ¡Claro!

-¡Pansy!- La aludida se giró hacia ella extrañada por el tono de urgencia- ¿Compartirían habitación con nosotras?

Debió verse extraña, porque la chica levantó ambas cejas y tardó unos segundos en responder. Los otros chicos también estuvieron atentos a los que ella dijera; un sí de su parte terminaría de establecer alguna especie de conexión entre todos ellos. Aunque, el único que deseaba una negativa era Draco.

Pansy miró a Millicent, que se encogió de hombros. Se volvió hacia Hermione una vez más y asintió.

-Seguro, por qué no- Le respondió sonriente.

Las otras cuatro festejaron aliviadas la respuesta. Ahora sí podrían estar juntas como querían, y quizá con dos nuevas amigas. Harry sonrió contento por sus amigas. Eli se volteó hacia ellos.

-Ustedes son cinco ¿no?- Harry iba a asentir para confirmarlo, pero Seamus (que acababa de llegar) lo interrumpió.

-Serán dos de tres- Harry y Ron lo miraron confundidos- Colin se quedó sin grupo, así que Dean y yo compartiremos habitación con él.

Dean asintió secundando la decisión de su amigo. Harry sonrió; sabía que el pobre Colin había tenido ciertos problemas en su grupo por su fetiche de sacar fotografías indeseadas en los peores momentos. Dean y Seamus lo conocían desde jardín de infantes, así que supuso que sabrían manejarlo.

Eli terminó de anotar sus nombres y se pasó a la mesa de al lado. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si esos chicos estarían todos en una sola habitación, o si el rubio no soportaba convivir con tanta gente… Se sorprendía de que pudiese estar todo el tiempo junto a Zabini.

Mientras lo miraba, el rubio también se giró hacia él. Harry casi desvió su vista, disimulando, pero en cuanto vio que Draco ni se inmutaba, entrecerró los ojos y una guerra de miradas comenzó. Tal vez sonaba infantil, pero ni el verde ni la plata se quitaron la vista de encima, cada vez más molestos por la presencia del otro.

Lo más gracioso de eso, podía ser que sus amigos simularon que no notaban lo que estaba pasando. Ron estuvo a punto de hacerle un comentario a Harry, pero fue detenido por Hermione que lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y ocultó una risita.

A Draco comenzaba a acabársele la paciencia por la osadía de ese chico. No solo no se había disculpado aún por "atacarlo" de esa forma mientras dormía, sino que seguía con una actitud altiva como si él le debiese algo. No soportaba a ese tipo de personas.

La batalla quedó inconclusa, cuando un distraído Seamus torpemente dejó que su vaso cayera sobre la mesa, fluyendo el líquido hasta el mismo Harry que tuvo que correrse. Draco escondió una sonrisa burlesca y desvió al fin la vista. Sentía que había ganado esa vez.

oOoOo

El resto del viaje, todos estuvieron en sus lugares muy calmados. Como Harry había prácticamente ordenado, Neville se había dormido en el asiento junto a él apenas subieron. Ron estaba en el asiento de al lado y hablaba con Harry sobre cosas sin importancia como era habitual. En un momento se quedaron callados y notaron que había bastante silencio alrededor.

-Anoche…vi lo de Hermione-Harry prestó toda la atención a su mejor amigo, sabía que era un tema serio. Para su sorpresa, Ron suspiró, medio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-Le peguntó confundido. Ron rió.

-Escucha viejo; sé lo que tu pequeño cerebro estuvo pensando desde entonces- Se señaló la sien en sí mismo- y creo que es mejor que deje en claro algo que pensé te habías dado cuenta. Sólo que a veces eres tan… tan Harry.

Bueno, ahora no sabía si sentirse insultado o halagado; pensó con sarcasmo.

-Ya no siento nada por Hermione- Declaró el pelirrojo en voz baja, pero marcando con claridad cada palabra. Harry levantó ambas cejas- O sea, la quiero mucho, pero de la misma forma en que tú lo haces. También es mi mejor amiga- Sonrió con nostalgia- Según Sirius somos el trío dorado ¿recuerdas? Eso nunca cambiará. Así que, no vayas pensando por ahí que estoy llorando por los rincones, me desagradaría muchísimo. Seguramente no vaya a ser la última vez que la vea con alguien más. Y no sólo hablando.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, Ron acababa de verse genial diciendo todo eso. Y él acababa de darse cuenta de que la actitud de mamá pollito de Sirius podía habérsele pegado un poco. En un chico de su edad, eso podía ser vergonzoso. Asintió hacia Ron y ambos sonrieron un poco. No era muy común en ellos darse muestras de afecto; no porque por el hecho de que a Harry le gustaran los chicos, las cosas se pondrían raras. Solo era que entre ellos, que se conocían desde niños, no hacía falta.

Ron se carraspeó la voz y volvió a sacar algún tema sin importancia que les sacó un par más de carcajadas antes de volver a dormitar en sus asientos.

Detrás de ellos, en su propio asiento, Hermione se sintió la persona más ligera del mundo. No había querido espiarlos, pero los muy idiotas se ponían a hablar de eso justo frente a ella. Aunque por un lado, podía sentirse en paz. De alguna forma tras haber escuchado aquello, realmente volvía a recobrar la confianza que alguna vez tuvo con Ron. Sonrió para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos; ahora podría contar con sus dos mejores amigos para disfrutar ese viaje y contarles cada detalle, sin restricciones.

Justo dos segundos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, Harry pensó que había desaprovechado una oportunidad para preguntarle a su amigo sobre aquella escena con Blaise Zabini la última noche. Rápidamente lo olvidó de nuevo.

oOoOo

Cuando entraron a la turística ciudad, el nivel de éxtasis de todos era demasiado alto. Se acomodaron para ver de las ventanas hacia afuera con enorme sonrisas en sus rostros. Lo genial era que entre la gente que circulaba por las calles, un noventa por ciento eran adolescentes en la misma situación que ellos. Todo el mundo se veía muy animado y relajado a la vez.

Ron bajó del autobús con su mochila (ahora mucho más liviana) y miró hacia arriba; estaban frente al hotel, el cual debía tener unos siete u ochos pisos, si su vista no fallaba. Unos veinte minutos después, lo que tardaron en recoger sus valijas, caminaba juntos a los demás hacia el interior. Cuando entraron, el día no hizo más que mejorar para ellos.

El lugar gritaba "modernidad" en cada rincón. Subiendo unas escaleras estaban las enormes puertas de cristal, un poco pesadas debió admitir. La recepción se veía simple pero elegante. Justo frente a la puerta estaba el enorme escritorio que ocupaban dos hombres; los encargados de las llaves de las habitaciones, cuando uno llegaba y dejaba el hotel. En un espacio más amplio hacia la derecha, había varios sofás de color negro junto a los ventanales.

Después había unas escaleras con forma de espiral, y a un lado los primeros ascensores. Habrán esperado unos diez minutos, hasta que les indicaron que primero subirían todas las valijas al piso de arriba, donde continuaba el vestíbulo.

Ese piso de arriba era aún mejor. Saliendo del ascensor, había nuevamente un espacio con sofás bien distribuidos. Unas pantallas en la pared le llamaron la atención por un momento y cuando se acercó vio que eran horarios. Hacia la izquierda de los ascensores había un corto pasillo que llevaba al Candy del hotel, donde podrían comprar lo que se les antojase estando allí dentro. Vio que vendían desde hamburguesas, pasando por las más simples golosinas hasta bebidas (sin alcohol, obvio) y hielo.

Atravesando el Candy, estaba la sala de "recreo" en la que alcanzó a divisar más sofás, una mesa de billar y varias computadoras. Desde allí se dio cuenta que llegaba la música movida que escucharon desde que entraron al hotel.

Los coordinadores los reunieron afuera de los ascensores. Estuvieron dando un par de indicaciones; que esperaran unos minutos ya que los harían entrar a un cuarto que estaba por allí que desde entonces conocería como el lugar para todas las reuniones, les indicaron que justo enfrente estaba el comedor donde cenarían esa noche. Recién entonces Ron miró la hora en su celular y vio que eran casi las seis de la tarde. ¿Tanto tiempo habían viajado?

Miró al frente una vez más, y se encontró con cierto rubio mirando en su dirección con cara de indiferencia pero con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, no exactamente en su dirección, sino unos centímetros a la derecha. Se giró y se encontró con la sonriente cara de Harry que sí escuchaba a los coordinadores. Le golpeó con el codo para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?- Le preguntó en un susurro. Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, quien lo miró un segundo antes de correr la cara ignorándolo. Sintió una vena en su frente y suspiró.

-No tengo idea. Creo que se obsesionó conmigo…-Le respondió con voz cansina. Ron rió por la expresión de su amigo, aunque en el fondo tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección al rubio, se encontró con la oscura mirada de Blaise. El chico sonrió ladinamente y lo saludó con su mayor expresión de inocencia. Ron carraspeó su voz, asintió en respuesta al saludo y desvió la vista lejos de allí.

Ignoró, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, la sensación extraña que sintió al verlo sonriendo de esa forma. Y todavía tenía que contarle aquello a Harry… ¿cómo demonios iba a explicarle a su amigo la escena del autobús, si ni él mismo tenía claro qué había pasado?

Cuando pasaron al cuarto que antes les habían nombrado, todos se sentaron en forma de indio a lo largo del mismo, ya que estaba completamente vacío. También les dijeron que estaba insonorizado, ya que su función justamente era para las reuniones de los distintos grupos, en los que nadie ajeno podía participar.

Se presentaron dos hombres; uno que era el gerente del hotel, y otro que era el coordinador general. Algo así como el coordinador de los coordinadores.

Lo primero que les explicaron, fue que los horarios que deberían seguir cada día aparecerían en alguna de las pantallas que antes había visto Ron. Solo debían buscar aquella en la que aparecieran los nombres de sus coordinadores particulares. Esos horarios incluían; la hora de la primera excursión del día, así como las distintas actividades que le seguirían a esa, también la hora de la cena, y la hora a la que se partiría a las diferentes discotecas de cada noche.

Lo segundo fue entregarle a un representante de cada habitación, la llave de la misma. Eran tarjetas electrónicas que debían pasar por la fina abertura que presentaba debajo de la manija.

Harry, Ron y Neville, tenían la habitación 404. Hermione y las demás, la número 340. Dean y Seamus estaban en la 310. No pudo evitar notar que Blaise, Malfoy y Nott estaban en la habitación 415. Así como también vio que el chico con el que había visto a Hermione, recogía la llave de la 520. Varias personas más pasaron a buscar sus respectivas llaves después de ellos.

Por alguna razón el hecho de que Blaise Zabini estuviese en el mismo piso de hotel que él, le produjo un escalofrío.

oOoOo

Todas comentaron cosas como "qué lindo" o "es genial" en cuanto pusieron un pie en esa habitación. Ciertamente, era mucho más grande que una habitación común. Había seis camas con sus respectivas mesitas de noche distribuidas por todo el espacio, y aun así quedaba muchísimo lugar para moverse.

Apenas entraban había dos puertas; cada una era de un baño distinto, con una bañera de puertas de cristal que les hizo dar ganas de empezar a bañarse desde temprano.

Las gemelas se disputaron una de las camas que estaba junto a una de las grandes ventanas, la cual finalmente Padma ganó. A las demás no les importaba mucho qué cama elegir, tener ese tipo de habitación era simplemente genial.

-Estoy tan cansada…-Suspiró Millicent arrojándose en su cama. Pansy en la cama de enfrente rió.

-No hemos hecho más que estar sentadas hace dieciocho horas ¿de qué estás cansada?

Todas rieron por el comentario. Hermione sonrió mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su valija, principalmente la ropa que había traído para salir en las noches, ya que se arrugaba con facilidad. Pasaron un rato acomodando sus cosas, cambiándose por ropa cómoda y un poco más abrigada, en esa ciudad estaba bastante más frío que donde ellas vivían. Por algo podían disfrutar de la nieve aun estando en esa época.

-Chicas ¿alguna sabe qué lugar toca esta noche? No creo que sea alguna de las fiestas temáticas ¿o sí?- Preguntó Luna algo vacilante. Le habían dicho que las temáticas eran las mejores, pero ella estaba bastante cansada también, y esperaba que esa noche pudiese escabullirse al hotel un poco más temprano. Pero las demás tampoco sabían.

-Creo que escuché a Theo hablar de eso…-Dijo Pansy pensativa- Le escribiré a uno de mis amigos, creo que él sabe.

Las demás asintieron, y pronto siguieron en lo que estaban. Parvati había puesto música en su celular, así evitaron relajarse del todo y que las energías las abandonaran.

Una hora después, todos estaban una vez más reunidos en el vestíbulo, como les habían pedido los coordinadores. Se suponía que fuesen a un local cercano de allí, a buscar los trajes de nieve de cada uno. El lugar estaba dos calles más abajo, por lo que caminaron para ir. Afuera ya estaba anocheciendo. Hermione estaba sorprendida, apenas sentía que acababa de pasar la noche del autobús y ya estaban por iniciar otra. El hígado de varios no llegaría al quinto día si seguían ese ritmo.

Pero era cierto que le habían dicho que eso pasaba el primer día; como llegaban en la tarde, no había excursiones ese día, más allá de caminar como lo hacían en ese momento, así que pasaban directamente a la cena y a la primera noche.

Había escuchado rumores de que la primer noche definía muchas cosas pero las que menos veía creíble era sobre las personas con las que se estaba; decían que si besabas a una sola persona esa noche, era probable que te la volvieras a encontrar alguna de las siguientes y por ende, estar juntos de nuevo. Otra versión decía que si recibías un beso de tres o más personas diferentes, el resto del viaje iba a ser de esa forma; estando siempre con personas diferentes. Y la más desalentadora decía que si no estabas con nadie hasta la tercera o cuarta noche, podías declararte como un fracaso oficialmente.

Todos decían que la última era la más improbable. Muy difícilmente alguien no recibía ni un solo beso en esas siete noches. Y para sorpresa de ella, la primera y segunda versión tenían pruebas irrefutables. No que a Hermione le interesara estar con muchos chicos durante el viaje, pero siendo amiga de las gemelas (que incluso estaban dispuestas a competir) había escuchado todas esas cosas.

Probarse la ropa de nieve fue divertido. Los hombres no tenían muchos problemas, pero todas las chicas no podían evitar sentirse como auténticos muñecos de nieve por lo abultado de las ropas. Les aumentaba por lo menos tres veces el talle. La que más molesta se veía era Millicent; la chica no era gorda, pero era la más robusta de las seis, y se sentía incómoda.

Hermione se quedó esperando a Pansy y a Millicent, mientras casi todos los demás volvían al hotel. Tenían una hora y media para volver, bañarse y bajar a cenar.

-Pansy querida- Escuchó que la llamaba alguien con tono juguetón. Pansy rodó los ojos- Acabo de ver tu mensaje ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que siempre eras la que más informada estaba de los dos…-Habló esta vez en todo normal, pero con un deje de burla.

-Disfruta mientras puedes, Theo querido- Le respondió usando el mismo tono. Hermione divertida se preguntó qué tipo de amistad tenían esos dos- Vamos, deja de burlarte y dime.

-Oh, que aguafiestas-Desapareció cualquier tono de juego- Iremos a Grace. Se supone que deben estar publicando los horarios ahora, pero Eli nos dijo que iremos a las doce de la noche.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- Preguntó confundida. Theo la miró por primera vez y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dijo que nos acostumbráramos porque algunas veces saldremos aún un poco más temprano-Hermione asintió ante lo dicho. Pansy le dijo algo más a su amigo, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado y no la escuchó hasta que le golpeó el brazo- Disculpa Pans, pero ya tengo que irme.

Sin más se fue con aire misterioso dejando a una molesta Pansy rodando los ojos; había visto lo que Theo vio antes de salir.

-Este chico… Acabamos de llegar y ya tiene presa…

-¿Presa?- Preguntó entre divertida y confundida.

-Él es ese tipo de persona…-Le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

oOoOo

-¡Neville!

Cuando escuchó su nombre se giró. Era Theo, uno de los de la división D, y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso. Los demás habían terminado de probarse sus trajes antes que él, por lo que ya debían de haber vuelto al hotel. A Neville no le molestaba caminar solo hasta allá, pero ahora que Theodore Nott aparecía temía ponerse todo torpe como era siempre.

-¿Tus amigos ya volvieron?- Le preguntó amablemente mientras ambos reanudaban el trayecto. Theo solo lo miró de reojo cuando asintió en respuesta- Ya veo… Escuché que esta noche iremos a Grace, creo que es el que tiene como siete pistas de baile. Creo que será difícil no perderse…

Neville notó que el chico le sacaba tema de conversación, pero aunque la noche anterior había hablado perfectamente con él en el autobús, ahora se sentía nervioso y ansioso, por lo que no podía hacerlo. Eso le pasaba por ser tan enamoradizo. Una noche, y ya sentía que Theodore Nott le gustaba. Harry iba a regañarlo.

-También sé que iremos temprano… Espero que les haya quedado algo de alcohol para hoy, es un poco tarde como para que salgan a comprar a esta hora…-Vio que Neville se quedaba pensativo un momento para luego volver a asentir. Theo se guardó una sonrisa burlona; este chico solo conseguía llamar más su atención ¿acaso tenía otra personalidad cuando bebía?

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, con algún que otro comentario de parte de Theo. Unos minutos después, ya estaban en la puerta del hotel.

-Tu no hablas mucho… ¿verdad?- Lo miró nervioso por la pregunta antes de entrar. Seguramente pensaba que era un antisocial cuando estaba sobrio. ¡Di algo Neville!

-Algo así… lo siento…-Genial ¿ahora por qué se disculpaba? Pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó una risita proveniente del chico.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Ser callado no tiene nada de malo Neville…-Le dijo una vez que entraron, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar. Oh sí, eso tenía que tener algún efecto sobre él-Hasta puede ser interesante…

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró a subir a uno de los ascensores donde acababa de divisar a Draco y Blaise. Genial, su primera conquista ya estaba empezando.

Neville por su lado se quedó mirando cómo se cerraban las puertas de aquella caja de metal, por uno, dos y hasta tres segundos después, cuando sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas. Se golpeó en la cara una vez; no debía hacerse falsas esperanzas. Como si un chico como Theodore Nott fuese a fijarse en alguien como él, claro. Con ese pensamiento también subió hacia su habitación.

oOoOo

-No fue nada, en serio. Ese tipo sólo me tomaba el pelo por unos minutos, así me lo hizo saber cuándo me quede de piedra y se largó a reír de mi…

Harry no sabía si reír él también, o si enojarse con Blaise. Al parecer todo había ido normal entre él y Ron, hasta que llegaron de alguna forma al tema de las discotecas y los rumores de los que Hermione les había hablado. Blaise abiertamente le dijo que le gustaban los chicos, y con seguridad Ron le había dicho que también tenía un amigo al que le gustaban pero que sin duda él iba detrás de las chicas.

Fue ahí cuando, según él, Zabini lo miró de forma extraña y le había preguntado si alguna vez había besado a un chico. Ron lo negó rotundamente, lo que llevó a la pregunta de cómo podía saber que sólo le gustaban las chicas si nunca había siquiera besado a un chico. El pelirrojo, en su para nada sobrio estado, le había dado la razón por un minuto, para arrepentirse rápidamente. Blaise, entonces, lo había agarrado de aquella forma en la que Harry lo había visto. Se le había acercado peligrosamente y le había preguntado en un susurro si quería averiguar qué se sentía.

Cómo típica reacción de Ronald Weasley, se había congelado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. No ganaba nada con empujarlo o golpearlo más que un escándalo, y el chico en realidad no era que le cayera mal. Tampoco quería parecer un cobarde y huir como si fuese una chica, así que más bien no hizo nada, con una expresión que decía que estaba listo incluso para morir.

Un momento después Blaise lo había soltado mientras se destornillaba de risa y el alma volvía al cuerpo del pobre Ron, para seguir con la plática lo más normal posible.

Harry se debatía entre decirle a Ron que no se acercara más a Blaise Zabini porque era idiota, o simplemente advertirle que posiblemente tendría una crisis de ¿identidad sexual? si volvía a acercarse a él.

Pero entonces Neville golpeó la puerta de la habitación, dando por terminada aquella conversación cuya continuación seguramente Harry tendría que soportar en un par de días y más complicada. Aunque luego de mirar por última vez a su amigo antes de irse a bañar, se repitió que Ron juraba ser completamente heterosexual.

oOoOo

Estuviesen cansados, con sueño o no, no importó mucho al momento después de cenar. Parecía que la comida había recargado las energías de todos milagrosamente rápido. Las chicas habían corrido a la habitación para empezar a cambiarse de una vez. Por esa noche al menos, quedaron en encontrarse con los demás recién a la hora de salir. La previa la harían por separados esta vez.

Harry fue hasta el Candy del hotel para comprar una bolsa de hielo, que habían olvidado. Allí se encontró con Theo Nott comprando lo mismo que él. Cruzaron un par de palabras amistosas mientras el otro chico pagaba, y se sorprendió un poco cuando le pidió que le mandara saludos a Neville. ¿Qué ocurría con sus amigos últimamente? Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la preferencia de Neville, era bastante reservado con eso.

Todo lo que hizo al ver el sonrojo de Neville cuando le hablo de Theo, fue negar con la cabeza y repetirse que no debía meterse en los asuntos de los demás. A menos que Neville, o incluso Ron, se lo pidieran. Por el momento iba a divertirse con sus amigos; había hablado con Sirius esa tarde y él le había recordado que la primera noche era muy importante. Si tan solo su padrino le dijese por qué.

Dean, Seamus y Colin fueron a su habitación un rato después de cenar. Seamus conectó su celular a la televisión y la música se escuchó en todo el lugar. En realidad, si salías al pasillo podías escuchar diferentes músicas; una mezcla que se formaba con todas las habitaciones. Dean comentó que cuando iban hacia la 404 se cruzaron con un grupo de chicos que dejaban el hotel al día siguiente, quienes se habían puesto a gritar, maldecir y hasta patalear cuando se enteraron que ellos acababan de llegar. Entre risas se preguntaron si ellos estarían en ese estado al final de la semana.

Comenzaron a prepararse algunos tragos, Harry le encargó el suyo a Ron mientras se lavaba los dientes. A cualquier menos a Seamus en realidad, porque los de ese chico siempre terminaban teniendo algún sabor extraño y haciendo mucho más efecto que los de los demás.

Debió predecir que Ron, preocupado más porque no encontraba su teléfono por ningún lado, le encargó el suyo y el de Harry a nada más ni nada menos que a Seamus. Si Harry lo hubiese sabido, no lo bebía. Mala suerte

OOoOo

Draco largó una sonora carcajada cuando Blaise logró después cuarenta minutos, casi convencer a Crabbe y Goyle que habían intercambiado cuerpos. Y esos dos eran tan idiotas que habían empezado a pensarlo. Theo ya había preparado el último vaso de la noche; vaso que tuvo que beberse entre él y Draco, por que los otros tres ya no querían tomar una sola gota más. Nenas.

En eso estaban cuando alguien comenzó a golpear furiosamente la puerta. Blaise la abrió con fuerza para ver quién era el idiota, y se encontró de lleno con Nick, el coordinador. Este lo miró un segundo para después reírse de la expresión del chico.

-Muchachos, en diez todo el mundo abajo- Les avisó desde la puerta y desapareció apenas terminó el anuncio.

Draco le asintió a la nada y se terminó el vaso ante la expresión de indignación de Theo que no había dado el último sorbo. Cuando finalmente salieron al pasillo, notaron que había mucha gente moviéndose de acá para allá, gritando, cantando y corriendo. Menos mal que el guardia de seguridad se limitaba a la puerta principal.

Estaban caminando hacia los ascensores, cuando algo chocó con Blaise que iba primero e inevitablemente cayó al piso. Sus amigos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas por la suerte del morocho.

-¡Oye!- Le gruñó molesto al pelirrojo sobre él.

¿Pelirrojo?

-D-Disculpa Zabini….-Escuchó que Ron le pedía disculpas mientras arrastraba cada letra como si no pudiera desenredar su lengua. El chico se levantó y él hizo lo mismo. Había olvidado que todos ellos estaban en el mismo piso.

Draco se encontró inmediatamente con la mirada de Harry, quien entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente, desafiándole. El rubio levantó una ceja sin quitarle la vista de encima, y para su sorpresa, el de gafas le sacó la lengua como un niño de diez años. No pudo evitarlo, se largó a reír por el gesto infantil. Se detuvo cuando vio que Harry le sonreía.

-Al fin no tienes esa expresión seria- Fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta e ir tras sus amigos que ya iban hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué se suponía que respondiera ante eso?

Cuando ellos finalmente bajaron, ya todo el mundo estaba en el vestíbulo esperando al autobús que los llevaría hasta la discoteca. Ninguna persona se movía sola, todos iban y venían en autobús. De la forma en que salían del hotel, eso era lo mejor que podían hacer. Al grupo de Potter lo perdió fácilmente de vista.

Donde iban esa noche (Grace) era un lugar realmente… imponente. El simple hecho de que tuviera siete pistas de baile lo demostraba. Y casi todas eran más bien subterráneas, había una sola que estaba a nivel del suelo normal, todas las demás eran hacia abajo en un laberinto de escaleras y pasajes. Era demasiado genial.

Lo malo era que parecía haber solo un sanitario en todo el lugar y tardaron horas en encontrarlo. Esto solo lo notaron las chicas, obviamente, las únicas que iban al baño cada media hora a verse en el espejo.

La música era genial, el ambiente era genial, el lugar era genial. Todos coincidían con ese pensamiento. Todo el grupo del autobús bailó juntos la primera hora. Pero después comenzaron a dispersarse como era natural. No hacía falta que volvieran todos juntos; ya fuese a las tres de la mañana, a las cinco o a las seis cuando todo terminaba, siempre habría algún autobús que los llevara hasta la puerta del hotel.

Harry estaba bailando con Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville, cuando Pansy llegó con Theo, Draco y Blaise. Al parecer Millicent se había perdido con algún chico de la misma forma que lo habían hecho las gemelas Patil o los mismísimos Dean y Seamus.

La noche fue pasando, entre luces titilantes y cegadoras, música a todo volumen, gente moviéndose por todos lados, risas incontrolables, tropezones en las escaleras, fotos en grupo, autofotos, besos robados que ni siquiera pueden considerarse besos por gente que pasaba alrededor, cosa que principalmente las chicas sufrían. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Harry realmente estaba cansado, así que se sentó en una mesa detrás de donde sus amigos estaban bailando y suspiró. ¿Aguantaría seis noches más de esa forma?

-Que suspiro tan profundo…-Escuchó que comentaban a su lado y se giró. ¿Justo a él tenía que encontrarse?

Draco estaba sentado hacía un rato en esa mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y mirando alrededor con semblante aburrido, pero la verdad era que tenía sueño.

-¿Por qué tú cara parece fuera de lugar considerando el entorno?-Comentó Harry con malicia, no sabía por qué.

-Pregúntale a la tuya, están en iguales condiciones.

Ambos volvieron a fulminarse con la mirada como habían hecho todo el día. Ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, eso era notorio. Pero una chica que los observaba pensó que eso ya era demasiado patético, así que se acercó a ellos.

-Vamos chicos, o rompen esa tensión sexual que tienen desde esta mañana, o ambos continúan ignorándose como hasta hace un rato. Resultan ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la vista.

Harry no sabía que lo sorprendía más, el hecho de que fuese Luna quien había decidido interrumpir esa guerra de miradas, o las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica. ¿Tensión sexual? La única tensión que sentía era la de sus músculos que se abstenían de moverse y borrarle la expresión de autosuficiencia al rubito frente a él. Pero algo feroz en la mirada que Luna le dio antes de marcharse, le hizo tragar saliva y pensarse mejor las cosas.

-Oye, tú-Llamó al rubio que miraba en cualquier otra dirección hacía un momento.

-Tengo nombre sabes…-Harry rodó los ojos ante eso- ¿Qué quieres?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Harry extendió una mano hacia él. Como los segundos pasaron y no recibió respuesta, bufó.

-Nuestros amigos parecen llevarse bien, por lo que presiento que nos vamos a encontrar mucho más seguido de lo normal- Draco lo fulminó con la mirada- Así que; lamento haberte usado accidentalmente de almohada esta mañana- Se aseguró de recalcar la palabra "accidentalmente".

El rubio lo miró desconfiado un momento, inseguro de si quería juntarse con ese tipo. Suspiró cansado y aceptó la mano de Harry, quien sonrió triunfante. Iba a quitarla, cuando su mano fue presionada con más fuerza. Volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada como pregunta de qué demonios hacía.

-Yo me disculpé, ahora es tu turno- Apretó el agarré y Draco frunció el ceño.

-No tengo por qué disculparme, fue en defensa propia. No es mi culpa si eres un pervertido.

-¡No soy un pervertido!- Le refutó alejando la mano del chico- No creas que lo hice intencionalmente, no te habría elegido precisamente a ti para andar abrazando en un autobús.

-Bueno, disculpa señor homofóbico, pero eso es lo que hiciste- Harry parpadeó dos veces ante lo que Draco le había dicho.

-¿Homofóbico?- Repitió disipando cualquier enojo que antes tenía. Draco rodó los ojos.

-No te hagas el santo. Sino ¿por qué tanto rechazo?- Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde quién empujó a quién?- Draco se avergonzó un poco-De todas formas, te equivocas. Es imposible que sea homofóbico siendo que a mí mismo me gustan los chicos.

Oh. Su intuición nunca fallaba, hasta esa tarde estaba muy seguro que Harry Potter tenía algo con aquella chica rubia y bajita. Claro, hasta que ella misma se acercó hacía un momento. Pero aun así… Momento ¿por qué lo aliviaba saber que el chico era gay?

-¿Y tú?- Ahora fue el turno de Draco de levantar una ceja.

-No eres agudo ¿verdad?-Le sonrió de lado, y Harry tragó saliva ante eso. Esa era una buena sonrisa- Obviamente también lo soy.

Se quedaron mirando una vez más, pero sin malicia esta vez. Draco normalmente habría dicho un cortante "no te incumbe" o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué le había respondido tan abiertamente? No hacía mucho que había admitido sus preferencias y a veces le costaba hacerlo en voz alta.

-De todas formas, no eres mi tipo- Le dijo desviando la vista y riendo por dentro.

-Tú tampoco el mío, demasiado presumido como para soportarte.

Y ahí volvían otra vez. Se miraron molestos el uno con el otro, pero esta vez realmente se miraron a los ojos y algo extraño se removió dentro de ellos. Más que nunca Draco sintió que conocía a este chico, no de la escuela, sino de antes. ¿Pero dónde…? Ese color verde de ojos no lo tenía cualquiera, y él sentía que ya los había visto. Podría tragarse el orgullo un momento.

-Oye-Harry inclinó un poco el rostro mostrando que lo oía- ¿Nos hemos visto fuera de…?

La pregunta de Draco quedó en el aire, perdiéndose entre la música, cuando Ron Weasley se interpuso entre ellos y le lloriqueó a Harry de forma infantil.

-¡Harry volvamos al hotel!- Le pidió tirando de su brazo- ¡Casi son las cinco, si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a la quinta comida, Harry!-Miró a Ron confundido ¿por qué tanta urgencia? Por encima del hombro de su amigo, pudo ver que Blaise se acercaba a Draco. Ron también lo vio de reojo y apretó el agarre de Harry- Por favor.

Nada más hizo falta para que Harry asintiera y se levantara de su lugar, caminando hacia la salida con Ron detrás de él. También pudo ver que Draco y su amigo se volvían en su misma dirección. Ron caminó hasta afuera en silencio, y no quiso preguntarle nada. No solo era por la quinta comida, Ron estaba escapando de Zabini. Suspiró preguntándose si el chico había intentado avanzar demasiado rápido, tal vez debería hablar con él luego. Ron Weasley no huía jamás de nada, se creía demasiado hombre como para hacerlo, pero hoy lo estaba haciendo, y era preocupante.

Una vez que salieron, divisó a Hermione y los demás haciendo fila para subir a uno de los autobuses, así que caminaron hasta ellos. Pansy y Theo también estaban allí, por lo que Draco y Blaise fueron hasta ellos. Ron le empezó a hablar sobre vaya-a-saber-qué-cosa-tonta- que hizo Dean en la noche, y todos se reían de eso.

La quinta comida, que supuestamente tanto deseaba su amigo, era algo que los coordinadores describieron en fáciles palabras; es como un bocadillo que te das cuando llegas de salir y antes de ir a dormir. Sólo que más abundante.

Cuando bajaban del autobús se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy una vez más, quien levantó y bajó ambas cejas con rapidez. El gesto se le antojó gracioso a Harry quien sonrió divertido, descolocando un poco al pobre rubio.

OOoOo

Cuando terminaron la dichosa quinta comida (deliciosa por cierto), todos se adelantaron a subir a sus habitaciones dejando a Harry un poco atrás, que volvió a servirse un vaso de agua. Ron le había medio comentado que algo había pasado con Blaise Zabini, pero no le había dado muchos detalles. Harry se preguntó si su amigo iba a hacerle eso todas las noches, porque resultaba un poco molesto. Bostezó mientras dejaba el comedor.

Quedaban pocas personas dando vuelta por los pasillos, y sonrió ya que al fin podía usar el ascensor. Por lo general en el día estaba siempre lleno de gente, floja como él, que no quería usar las escaleras. Presionó el botón para llamarlo, y subió en cuanto las puertas de metal le dieron paso.

Volvió a bostear, y refregó sus ojos con pereza cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, las puertas se abrieron y un incómodo Draco Malfoy subió. Lo saludó con un imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza y se paró a su lado, mientras ambos se observaban de reojo. Harry no entendía por qué no podían simplemente llevarse bien como hacían todos en ese viaje; había visto a dos de sus compañeros, que no se hablaban desde primer año, llevarse nuevamente como dos viejos amigos aquella noche. Suspiró.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo sacó con rapidez. Un mensaje de Hermione. Sonrió con diversión al leerlo, y negó con la cabeza mientras respondía. Cuando volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo, notó la mirada del rubio sobre él, preguntándose seguramente qué había sido tan gracioso.

-Hermione me pregunta si estuve con alguien hoy-Comentó mirando hacia la pared de su izquierda, sin ver el rostro del otro- Las chicas tienen una loca teoría de que si no estás con nadie la primera noche, es muy probable que ya no estés con nadie el resto de la semana.

Fueron un par de segundos en silencio.

-Rumores estúpidos.

Sonrió ante la respuesta, y el ascensor se detuvo en su piso. Salió antes que Draco, pues no esperaba que la "conversación" tuviera continuación, ni pensaba desearle buenas noches. Lo escuchó detrás de él mientras caminaba; era cierto que sus habitaciones quedaban en la misma dirección. Contó tres puertas más para llegar a la 404, y deseó que Neville y Ron aun estuviesen despiertos, no quería golpear la puerta durante media hora.

-¿Y crees que sea cierto?- Se detuvo frente a su puerta ante la pregunta de Draco.

-¿Qué cosa?- Vio que rodaba los ojos.

-Lo del rumor ese.

-¿Tu lo creerías? Es solo una superstición

-¿Tiene algo de malo creer en las supersticiones?- Miradas enfrentadas otra vez. De acuerdo, Draco realmente no creía que fuese verdad, nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas, pero si era algo más en lo qué llevarle la contra al de gafas, aceptaba creerlo con gusto.

-Bueno, no tienes pinta de ser ese tipo de persona- Harry se encogió de hombros- Pensaba que solo creías en ti mismo.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Draco frunció el ceño ¿Buscaba pelea otra vez?

-Nada

Silencio.

-¿Siempre eres tan patéticamente poco elocuente?-Le dijo con malicia.

Listo, Harry quería golearlo. ¡Estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada! Más o menos. Y lo arruinaba de nuevo. Sin saber cómo exactamente, tiró del brazo de Draco y literalmente lo aventó contra la pared junto a su puerta, acorralándolo con una mano apoyada al costado de su cabeza, y la otra sosteniendo su brazo. Draco ahogó un quejido de dolor; ¡Potter, no había sido nada amable! Lo enfrentó a los ojos, furioso por la actitud del chico.

-Sólo te conozco hace un día y realmente no te soporto- Susurró Harry. Tampoco quería armar un escándalo y que otras personas salieran de sus habitaciones. Draco tuvo el derecho de sentirse ofendido.

-¿Ah? ¿Tienes algún problema con mi personalidad? –Lo fulminó con la mirada, arrastrando las palabras- Dilo claramente, soy todo oídos.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, casi dejándose llevar por la imagen de los labios entreabiertos del rubio y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo.

-Son varias cosas-Apretó el agarre en su brazo y Draco rechinó sus dientes- Pero principalmente, aun no me pides una disculpa por lo de esta mañana.

-Sigue soñando- Sonrió sarcásticamente- Ya dije que no iba a disculparme por defenderme.

-Con esa actitud no me sorprendería que realmente no estuvieses con nadie esta semana- Ahora Harry sonrió con sarcasmo ¿de dónde salía ese lado suyo?- Sé que tampoco estuviste con nadie hoy.

-Y ahora estás hablando de ti mismo ¿Tanto te preocupa que fracase tu vida amorosa en este viaje? Deberías buscarte a alguien y besarlo ahora mismo, si tanto miedo de eso tienes.

-Tal vez eso haga- Esa frase careció de todo sentimiento de enojo o sarcasmo. Harry se había quedado prendido a los ojos color plata que de repente parecían tener un brillo distinto. Draco dejó escapar todo el aire de su boca al notarlo.

-Hazlo- Susurró, a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de Harry, pero en vez de alejarse, movió su muñeca de forma que esta vez él agarrase con fuera el brazo ajeno. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Harry, fue su turno de aventarlo contra la pared y acorralarlo. Se escuchó un golpe sordo de la espalda contra el muro, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-¿Van a golpearme después?-Habló Harry sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, y alternando la vista entre los ojos grises y los labios ajenos. Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente. Habían bajado el tono de voz muchísimo y tenían que estar a centímetros del otro para oírse. ¡Por qué de repente eso era tan cómodo, por Dios!

-Tal vez lo hagan…-Respondió susurrando. Listo, ya estaba. Ambos sabían que en ese preciso momento no había vuelta atrás, el que lo hiciera quedaba como un cobarde. Tal vez fuese solo ese momento, y jamás volvieran a estar cerca el uno del otro. Pero… ¿iban a dejarlo pasar?

-Será solo…-La voz de Draco sonó rasposa y tragó saliva- Será solo por el rumor…

Harry no le dio respuesta alguna. En realidad movió su cabeza hacia adelante y juntó sus labios deseando que el rubio ya se callase. Y Draco se calló, pero sonrió dentro del inocente beso que Harry le estaba dando y levemente mordió el labio inferior del otro para que abriera un poco más la boca.

Captando el mensaje, Harry lo hizo. La guerra entre lenguas casi desesperadas por el contacto no se hizo esperar. El corazón de ambos se aceleró igual que su respiración ¿Eso realmente debía sentirse así de bien? Se suponía que sería un simple beso…

Las manos de ambos, que habían quedado en la estática posición de antes, de repente cobraron vida. Draco soltó el brazo de Harry y sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del chico con fuerza, pero negándose a abrazarlo o algo así. Harry por su lado dejó uno de sus brazos apenas apoyado en la cintura del otro, y con su otra mano acarició la mejilla de Draco para finalmente tomarlo de la nuca, buscando más contacto.

Los pensamientos desaparecieron. Sólo podía sentir esa lengua cálida que lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco, y el sabor incipiente del alcohol que Malfoy había bebido esa noche. Supuso que él debía tener un sabor parecido. Y le encantaba. El beso se volvió más desesperado si era posible, y ninguno de los dos hizo nada por detenerlo.

Al diablo la estúpida personalidad de Draco Malfoy, besaba como los dioses.

Draco ya no estaba pensando tampoco. Esta vez una de sus manos si rodeó la cintura de Harry, acercándolos más. Acentúo el agarre sobre la camisa con la otra mano y lo empujó para apoyarse contra la pared.

Lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad, fue el sonido amortiguado de una puerta cerrándose. Abrió los ojos, pero sin detener el beso y pudo ver las largas pestañas de Harry. Casi sonrió por la vista. Casi. Quiso alejarse del chico, pero la mano en su nunca se lo impedía. Rodó los ojos, notando que sólo él había escuchado ese sonido. No quería estar dando un espectáculo para algún desconocido en medio del pasillo. Así que se le ocurrió una forma de detener todo eso.

Harry frunció el ceño y aguantó un quejido de dolor cuando sintió como Malfoy le mordía nuevamente el labio inferior, pero esta vez con más fuerza y malicia. ¡Demonios, que dolía! Sabía lo que quería Draco, que se detuviera. Y claro que iba a hacerlo, pero no sin devolvérsela.

Draco si se quejó por el dolor en su labio cuando fue mordido aún más fuerte de lo que él lo había hecho, y empujó a Harry hacia atrás. Lo fulminó con su mirada cuando notó la mirada y sonrisa divertida de Harry.

-Si me la haces, te la devuelvo Malfoy. Recuerda eso.

Draco frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la boca, donde salía una pequeña gota de sangre. Se sintió mejor al ver que a Harry también le dolía donde lo había mordido, pero eso no mitigó su enojo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Se alejó completamente de él- ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo que tú digas

Quiso golpearlo cuando lo vio con esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia en su cara, y borrársela con sus manos. No sabía que podía ser tan violento. Pero algo ocurrió cuando vio el estado de Harry; la respiración entrecortada, la camisa abierta y arrugada donde Draco lo había agarrado, los labios rojos y el pecho que le subía y bajaba en un vaivén más notorio de lo normal. Draco se sonrojó.

Se obligó a girarse en cuanto sintió el calor en sus mejillas, rogando que Potter no notara su propio estado. Vacilante se preguntó si él mismo se veía tan… apetecible como Harry. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse sin decir nada más.

Harry frunció los labios cuando vio que pretendía irse así, sin más.

-¡Buenas noches!- Le gritó a toda voz cuando había caminado un par de metros. Draco sintió su sonrojo acentuarse por lo que prefirió no voltearse.

-Lo que tú digas-Fue todo lo dijo siguiendo su camino.

Harry sonrió con diversión al ver que había usado la misma respuesta que él mismo le dio unos segundos antes. Negó con la cabeza y golpeó en su puerta mientras seguía sonriendo. Tal vez no volvería a pasar algo como eso, pero vaya que podía disfrutar del recuerdo.

Para su sorpresa Neville le abrió con rapidez y tenía preocupación en sus ojos. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Ron…-Le respondió Neville con pena en la voz y preocupación.

Harry se adentró en la habitación, buscando a su amigo con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, suspiró. La mitad del suspiro era alivio, la otra era resignación. Ron físicamente estaba bien, pero el hecho de que estuviese caminando de un lado para el otro en un radio de dos metros, llevándose las manos a la cabeza cada tanto en señal de que no entendía algo y se estaba desesperando, no era muy buena señal. No les prestaba atención a ellos, era como si se hubiese encerrado en su propio mundo en ese momento. Harry le sonrió levemente a Neville; el chico realmente se veía preocupado por el estado de Ron.

Harry puso una mano sobre sus hombros y lo giró señalándole su propia cama. En ese momento no podía hacer mucho por Ron. No sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero parecía necesitar ordenar sus pensamientos. Neville entendió lo que Harry quería decir y se fue a dormir algo preocupado aún.

Podía entender que su amigo necesitara pensar lo que sea que lo estaba molestando, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo solo así porque sí. Harry se sentó en la cama que estaba junto a la del pelirrojo, en silencio. No se durmió hasta que el chico se calmó un poco, se sentó en su propia cama, y lo miró rojo por la vergüenza que le daba haber preocupado tanto a Harry. Este le dio una profunda mirada, pero Ron negó con la cabeza, negándose a hablar en ese momento. Harry suspiró y le sonrió antes de abrir sus mantas y meterse en ellas.

OOoOo

Cuando vio pasar al rubio junto a él, luego de abrirle la puerta, una sonrisa amenazó con abandonar su boca, pero supo contenerse y poner la mejor cara de dormido que pudo. El leve sonrojo en el pálido chico fue evidente para él.

Draco entró sin decir nada, se puso su pijama en silencio y se acostó de la misma forma. Ya dentro de las sábanas, se atrevió a pasar vacilante su lengua sobre sus propios labios ¿Por qué ese beso se le había hecho tan raro? Cuando tocó la zona sensible por la mordida de Potter, se estremeció y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento extraño.

Ese beso quedaría entre ellos dos, y no iba a volver a repetirse. Estaba seguro.

Blaise se sonrió a sí mismo en su cama.

Si Draco supiera el culpable del sonido que había detenido el momento de su magnífico beso…

**oOoOo**

**N/A: Ah… escribir esto me trae taantos recuerdos. Se sorprenderían de las cosas que pasaron en mi propio viaje XD**

**Más adelante se verá más de las otras parejas. ¿Harry y Draco podrán mantenerse alejados ahora? Tal vez.**

**Próximo capítulo, primera fiesta temática: Disfraces.**

**Espero les haya entretenido un rato! Si quieren pueden dejar algún comentario, ojalá así la inspiración me venga más rápido!**

**Cuídense Kari.**


End file.
